Cahaya
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Cahaya Aichi yang meredup, entah sejak kapan, kini kembali lagi.


Aku mengenal Aichi sebagai sosok yang selalu ceria. Tersenyum, dengan wajah polos dan rambut tidak simetrisnya yang bergerak-gerak. Mata birunya selalu bercahaya, memantulkan kemilau warna yang paling kusuka di dunia.

Cahaya Aichi semakin bertambah ketika anak kami lahir. Tasuku, namanya. Kehadiran anak itu membuat Aichi semakin sempurna di mataku. Ia semakin bersinar.

Namun, beberapa waktu lalu, aku menemukan cahaya baru. Cahaya yang sama dengan milik Aichi, tapi lebih kuat. Lebih bersinar. Bahkan lebih dari cahaya Aichi yang telah mendapatkan Tasuku.

Kemudian, aku berpaling. Dari cahayaku. Dari cahaya yang memberikanku Tasuku.

Dari Aichi.

Aku tak pernah melihat cahayaku menangis seperti itu sebelumnya.

Waktu itu aku ada di depan mereka. Dua cahayaku. Seorang di antaranya menangis, pipinya sangat basah. Ia memeluk Tasuku yang mungil sembari bertanya.

"Tasuku, mau ikut Papa atau Mama?"

Anak kecil yang masih polos itu menjawab terang, "Mama."

Aichi memeluk anak itu lagi, tangisnya bertambah. Tasuku yang kebingungan mengedipkan matanya. "Mama, kenapa menangis? Mama sehat?"

Kepala biru Aichi mengangguk. Rambutnya bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Tangan Tasuku yang kecil mengusap punggung ibunya, berharap bisa membuat Aichi tenang. Matanya kemudian menghadap padaku.

"Papa, Mama kenapa? Papa membuatnya menangis?" Lalu pandangannya beralih kembali pada Aichi. "Mama, jangan menangis. Kalau Mama menangis, Tasuku juga ingin ikut menangis. Kita bagi air mata Mama sama-sama, ya."

Dia polos, sepolos Aichi. Baik, sebaik Aichi. Bercahaya, seperti Aichi.

Tangan Aichi menggenggam tangan Tasuku, bersiap membawanya pergi. "Kita mau ke mana, Mama?" Anak itu bertanya, Aichi menggeleng pelan-pelan. Ia tidak mau repot menghapus air matanya. Wajah itu telah terlanjur basah.

"Ke tempat yang jauh, dari sini," jawab Aichi. Tidak memuaskan, memang. Buktinya Tasuku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Ia menggoyangkan tangan Aichi yang menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau begitu, Papa ikut, tidak? Kita akan pergi sama-sama, kan? Mama?"

Aichi tak menjawabnya. Tubuhnya memunggungiku, Tasuku menatapku dan dia bergantian. Sebentar kepadaku, sebentar kepada Aichi.

Saat itulah anak itu tahu apa arti perpisahan.

Aku menghancurkan keduanya.

Aichi tak lagi memancarkan sinarnya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cahaya**_

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard (C) Itou Akira & Bushiroad**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **BL, OOC, awas typo, judul sinetron, alay**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Itu terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku tak ingat lagi kapan tepatnya. Seingatku, Tasuku baru dapat bicara dengan lancar. Sekarang ia terlihat besar. Aku tahu dari foto-foto yang baru saja dikeluarkan Aichi dan diletakkannya di atas meja.

Aichi membiarkan keju dalam sausnya mencair. Dia begitu senang dengan makanan yang teraduk sempurna, seperti dulu. Aichi tak berubah.

Ini sudah terjadi sekian lama. Sejak kami bercerai, setiap tahun aku dan Aichi akan bertemu kembali. Demi membicarakan anak kami, Tasuku. Bagaimanapun aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab atasnya.

Setiap tahun kami bertemu kembali, tapi Tasuku tak pernah ikut. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Sebagai gantinya Aichi memberikanku banyak sekali foto anak kami dari berbagai momen. Mulai dari masuk sekolah, seragam pertama, _hatsumode_ tahun baru, natal dan banyak lagi.

"Tasuku suka sekali main kartu, dia sangat hebat!" Puji Aichi. Setahun dan setahun sebelumnya, hal seperti ini berkali-kali kudengar. Tasuku yang semakin besar, Tasuku yang sangat pintar, Tasuku yang suka main kartu dan macam-macam Tasuku-Tasuku yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana Ren-san?" Tanyanya, saat aku tak memiliki topik lagi untuk dibicarakan.

Tahun ini, berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Aichi membicarakan Ren.

Ren adalah cahayaku setelah aku bertemu Aichi. Orang yang memiiki cahaya paling kemilau yang pernah ada.

Lebih dari Aichi. Lebih dari Tasuku.

Ren adalah sebab mengapa aku meninggalkan Aichi. Aichi yang tak lagi bercahaya entah sejak kapan.

"Dia baik," jawabku. "Dan kami akan segera punya anak. Kami meminjam rahim milik perempuan bernama Asaka," aku melihat Aichi mengangguk-angguk. Ia memainkan sedotan minumannya. Mulutnya mengerucut sebelum meminumnya.

Garpu di tangan Aichi bergerak, ia mengaduk pastanya. "Sama seperti aku dan Kai-kun yang meminjam rahim Misaki-san, lalu Tasuku lahir," komentarnya. Nada bicara Aichi tak berubah. Ia tak terlihat sedih atau putus asa. Itu berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Aku merasa heran dengan panggilannya yang berubah. "Aku rindu kau memanggilku dengan Toshiki-kun lagi, seperti dulu," kataku, tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan.

Aichi tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita bukan siapa-siapa. Akan jadi masalah kalau aku memanggilmu Toshiki-kun lagi."

Aku tak bisa membantahnya karena dia memang benar. Apalagi, Ren memang bercahaya, namun memiliki sifat posesif yang kuat. Lebih dari Aichi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tak ingin mencari pasangan baru?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. Dengan sifat baik dan cahaya Aichi, ia pasti segera menemukan orang lain. Sama seperti aku.

Kuakui aku memang brengsek.

Di luar dugaan, Aichi menggeleng. "Tak mungkin."

Pembicaraan mengenai pasangan baru Aichi memang baru tahun ini kami awali. Aku tak pernah bertanya karena dia memang tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku hanya tahu ia bersama Tasuku. Berdua saja.

Rambut biru itu menutupi wajah Aichi, kepalanya tertunduk. Getar mengaburkan pandanganku akan air mata yang dikeluarkannya diam-diam. Namun sepintar mungkin ia menyembunyikannya, aku tetap bisa melihatnya.

Sejak perpisahan kami bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ini adalah pertama kali kulihat Aichi menangis.

Wajahnya basah. Ia menengadah, menatap padaku sembari memperlihatkan air matanya yang turun bagai air yang mengalir lancar. Lolos begitu saja dari matanya yang bercahaya.

Cahaya yang hilang itu, kembali. Sekarang.

"Sekarang pun, selama ini, sampai detik ini. Aku masih terlalu mencintai Kai-kun."

Ah.

Aku tahu.

Kata _cinta_ adalah sumber cahaya Aichi.

Dia tak pernah mendapatkannya lagi sejak aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Kata _cinta_ itu selalu kuberikan pada Ren. Aichi tak kuberikan kesempatan sehingga cahayanya meredup.

Semua adalah salahku.

Ren memiliki cahaya yang sama dengan Aichi karena kata cinta yang kuberikan padanya sama dengan yang kuberikan pada Aichi. Aku mencintai Ren dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencintai Aichi. Segala yang kulakukan bersama Ren sama dengan yang kulakukan bersama Aichi.

Ah, bahkan aku baru sadar, aku terikat oleh cahaya Aichi. Aku tak pernah lepas dari Aichi. Dulu, sekarang, selamanya.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

A/N:

Tadinya ini fic buat ngebuli si tokai, lho... eh, jadinya malah kelihatan kayak ngebuli Aichi. Tapi yah gitu deh. Anggap aja tokai gagal paham, ternyata selama ini walau ganti orang, intinya ya dia tetep terikat ama Aichi juga. Ga bisa lepas dia.

Narasinya lebay, saya tahu. Salahin tokai, dia kan emang alay #heh

Silakan dikomentari


End file.
